In professional and commercial photographic studio operations it is necessary that many of the photographs taken be marked with information relating to identity, client, date, job number etc. Various expedients employed to that end have included holding captioned cards in front of the camera lens, actually physically marking the film as by scratching, post exposure of data on the film, tape labelling or tedious but meticulously practiced cataloging and filing procedures. It also is known to incorporate various form of devices in cameras to effect a film marking. Representative of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,051,193; 2,896,522; 3,631,773; 3,906,523 and 4,182,559. While these patented devices produce the desired identification they involve unnecessarily complicated constructions, and mark identification only to a limited degree. More importantly they lack flexibility of the self-same device for use in camera situations where varying sizes of photographs are being taken and where it may be desirable to vary the location on a photograph where the marking is to be made, e.g., at a bottom margin on one photograph but on a top margin on the next succeeding photograph taken.